Pixar Animation Studios
Pixar Animation Studios (currently branded as simply Pixar) is an American animation film studio and the film production studio of The Walt Disney Studios under Walt Disney Pictures banner. History 1986-1995 Pixar Animation Studios was processed from the computer graphic department of Lucasfilm. In 1986, Steve Jobs acquisited the department after Lucasfilm sold it. Later, Pixar started served for computer animation render system for the computer animation. In 1990, Disney became Pixar's biggest customer to help Walt Disney Feature Animation's 2D traditional animation's computer coloring. The first project from Disney to Pixar is Beauty and the Beast. In 1991, after the successful of Beauty and the Beast, Disney invested $2.6 million for Pixar to produce their first full-length animation, Toy Story. 1995-2006 In 1995, Toy Story, the first 3D CGI full-length animated film, released with successful reviews and box office. The successful of Pixar started the relationship with Disney after Michael Eisner, the CEO of Disney during 1984 to 2006, allowed Pixar started their second film, A Bug's Life. Because the failure of WDFA's The Rescuers Down Under, Disney choose cancelled all theatrical animated sequel and released as Direct-to-video while Disney MovieToon helps to produce them. This action also effect Pixar when they planned Toy Story 2, but in the final, this film was successful released on theaters in 1999. During, 2000 to 2004, Pixar continued produced 3 films. Both Monsters Inc., Finding Nemo and The Incredible earned huge success, and Finding Nemo also closed to the box office record made by The Lion King in 1994. However, during this time, the relationship between Disney and Pixar became badly. After Toy Story 2, Disney refused the production of Toy Story 3, later, Pixar asked to get the copyright and higher revenue share for their films. Finally, Pixar broke up the relationship with Disney in 2004. Cars also pushed to 2006 for Pixar while Pixar looked for new relationship. Meanwhile, Disney founded Circle 7 Animation and ended 2D traditional animation of WDFA after the failure of Home on the Range and started produced Chicken Little, the first 3D CGI animation of WDFA. Later, Disney started planned to produce Toy Story 3 by themselves. In later 2005, After "Save Disney" action, Eisner was fired from Disney and Bob Iger become new leader of Disney. Later, Pixar allowed Disney can distributed 2 more Pixar's film which are Cars and Ratatouille after Iger allowed Pixar can have all copyright of their film and can earned all box office. However, this new deal was canceled after a more bigger action between Disney and Pixar in January 2006. 2006-present In January 2006, Disney suddenly acquisition Pixar with $7.4 billion. The Deal that maked in late 2005 directly cancelled and Disney earned all copyrights of Pixar's film, at the same time, John Lesseter, who originally as the leader of Pixar, become both leader of Pixar and Disney refounded animation department, Walt Disney Animation Studios. After the acquisition, Cars and Ratatouille successful released in cinemas during 2006 to 2007. In 2008, WALL-E become another huge successful for both Disney and Pixar. In 2009 and 2010, Pixar released Up, the first Pixar film released in 3D format, and Pixar's own Toy Story 3. Both of two film earned huge successful and earned Academy Awards' Best Motion Picture nominate after Beauty and the Beast become the first animated film have a Best Motion Picture nominate in 1992. Toy Story 3 also broke the record that made by The Lion King in 1994 and become the first animated film that reached $1 billion box office. During 2011 to 2017, Pixar didn't have big action. The only two biggest events for Pixar are Brave became the first Pixar film that as a Disney Princess Film, and The Good Dinosaur became the first and only one box office bomb for Pixar. In 2017, Lesseter had been found that he had a history of alleged sexual misconduct towards both WADS and Pixar's employees. Later, Lesseter said he will leave Disney in June. Filmography About the film's list of Pixar Animation Studios, please see the Films List.Category:Walt Disney Studios Division Category:Production Division